Blackwing Lair Lab Packs
The "lab packs" are the trash pulls located in the Alchemy Lab, beyond Broodlord Lashlayer (see Blackwing Lair for more information). They consist of Technicians, Warlocks, Spellbinders, and Overseers. For each pack, a hunter and warrior must be assigned to each of the non-Technician mobs. The hunter who makes the initial pull must target a technician and then exit line of sight so that the other mobs leave their spots. When the other mobs enter the fighting area, each tanks hunter must distracting shot pull their target to the tank. The hunter pulling the technicians needs to kite the technicians into an open area where a designated mage can pick them up with Arcane Explosions and begin kiting them. Meanwhile the rest of the raid is focused on killing whatever Warlocks are pulled. It may be prudent for the warlock tanks to watch for Demon Portals, and call for the raid to switch to whichever lock starts summoning first. By this point, the technicians are typically dead and casters will begin focus on dropping the Overseer while melees work on the Spellbinder. Blackwing Technician * Relatively low HP. Has a ranged aoe grenade that inflicts moderate damage to anyone in the area of effect. One mage runs into the pack spamming AE to get aggro and round them up. After a few AE hits, other casters can begin to dropping targeted AoE's. The hunter pulling the technicians must kite the technicians out into an open area so that the "tank" mage has room to move around. The importance of moving while AOEing cannot be overstated. These things travel in huge clumps, and while only one of these adds does 200-300dps, all of them together on one target can finish off tanks in under 5 seconds. These are easy if you handle them right, but very dangerous if not. Blackwing Warlock * Casts a Rain of Fire that does 925 to 1075 damage per tick, also summons Enraged Felguards. These mobs must die first as they have the greatest potential to wipe the raid. Their summon spell, 'Demon Portal' takes 30 seconds to generate a felguard once it's been cast. Summoned creatures must be kept banished while everyone else needs to run out of the rain of fire quickly. They are immune to polymorph and have roughly 100k health. The summonables should remain banished until the rest of the lab pack has been killed, at which point a tank can pick it up. Felguards can also be Feared if there aren't enough Banishes to go around, or if the raid is just that ballsy. The Warlocks also cast a 1700 damage shadow bolt. Death Talon Overseer * Large drakonids that are resistant to most schools of magic, and highly vulnerable to one other school. Although tough, they will go down quickly once their weakness is deduced. It can be one of the following classes: Shadow, Nature, Arcane, Fire, Frost. * They have three main attacks. They hit for 800-1000 every 2 seconds, they cleave for 1k every 10ish, and do a fire blast attack for 1k fire damage every 10 seconds. As these do only targeted damage (minus cleave) they can be easily held for last in these packs. Drakonids are often tanked either in the green room, under the cauldron or next to the twirly whirly. Blackwing Spellbinder * Immune to magical attacks, can only be meleed. The hit for something like 400 dps. They cast greater polymorphs and drop flamestrikes that hit for 1600-1900 damage and have a DoT tick for 400 damage. The flamestrikes have a 5 yd aoe, so melee dps wants to stand at the very edge of the mobs hit box to avoid being affected. Typically dealt with in tandem with Overseers. * There are rumors that the polymorph is only targeted against people that are not on the spellbinder's aggro table. That said, it would appear more accurate to say that the polymorph is targeted at people who do not have the spellbinder's aggro. Category:Goblins Category:Black dragonspawn Category:Drakonids Category:Orcs Lab Pack